I'll Love You Forever
by Darth Abyss
Summary: First fanfic, plz go easy, no flames. An alternate version of Inu-Yasha and Kagome's encounter with the Thunder Bros.IxK pairing. Rated PG-13 for fluff, language and situations. 2nd,3rd and 4th Chappies up!Please R&R. Currently writing a sequel to "I'll L
1. Chapter 1: The Long Journey

I'll Love You Forever

By jax316

A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any of the rights to the series, this is for entertainment purposes only!!!!!!!!! 

'I am so bored'-thinking

"Shut up!"-talking

Chapter 1: A Long Journey

"Kagome, get up!" "I'm up InuYasha, I'm up!" Kagome sat up, stretched and yawned. She looked over and saw InuYasha roll his eyes. "Hurry the hell up alright?" 'Jeez, he can be such a pain' 'Man she can be a real pain sometimes.' Kagome knew he could be arrogant, but deep down she knew that she cared for him. She just didn't know if he shared her feelings. "Damn you take long, even for a girl!" It was only after he realized what he had said that he knew he was in trouble. "SIT!!!!!" It was just a split second after she had said the words that he felt the sudden pain of his head hitting the hard ground. "OWWWWWW!!! What the hell did you do that for?" "Because you were being a total jerk!" InuYasha rubbed his head and felt a lump forming and winced. "Dammit that hurt!" "The only reason I do that is to shut you up or when you get me mad, and another-" "Shut up!" InuYasha sniffed the air and in an instant recognized the scent. "Kagome, get the hell outta here now" 'If Kagome and Shippo don't leave now and take the shards of the Shikon Jewel, the Thunder Brothers will be unstoppable!!!'


	2. Chapter 2: Battle With The Thunder Broth...

I'll Love You Forever

By: Jax316

A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the rights to the series, this is for entertainment purposes only!!!!!!!!! 

'Ah crap '- thinking 

"Shut up!"- talking

Chapter 2: Battle With The Thunder Brothers 

"Kagome, get out of here NOW!" Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and in to an attack position. "Look Hiten, I think they have some shards of the Shikon Jewel." "Then let's go get them Monten!" "What are you doing Kagome? I said get out of here before you get killed!!!" 'Why the hell isn't she outta here?' All of a sudden there was an explosion and Kagome flew into the air and hit the ground hard. "Owwww, that hurt!" Monten opened his mouth and sent a lightning blast that nearly blew Kagome of the ground again. "IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER!!" Inu-Yasha slashed at Hiten with the Tetsusiaga and drew blood. "Don't worry Hiten, I'll get the little wench!" "The hell you will!" Inu-Yasha hurled the Tetsusiaga at Hiten. "You missed you baka, you really are quite pathetic you know that?" "Feh, you obviously didn't realize that I wasn't aiming for you!" 'Did I get him?' Hiten heard an agonizing groan and scanned the ground to see Monten with the Tetsusaiga in his back! "Monten, dammit!!!" Monten fell to his knees. Hiten hastened to his brother's side. "Don't worry Hiten, I won't let you die." "No Hiten, I'm not going to survive. My only regret is that I don't have your beautiful locks of hair." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hiten sobbed and then bit his brother's forehead and took the shards of the Shikon Jewel out of Monten's head. "Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwww, what is he doing?" "He's taking the shards of the Shikon Jewel! Oh I get it, he's gonna be more powerful now!!" Myoga the flea jumped on to InuYasha's shoulder. "Lord Inu-Yasha, once Hiten has the shards of the Shikon Jewel he will be too strong to defeat!!!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Love Lost And Found

I'll Love You Forever

By jax316

A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the rights to the series, this is for entertainment purposes only!!!!!!!!! 

'Ah crap '- thinking 

"Shut up!"- talking

Chapter 3:A Love Lost…And Found 

"You'll pay for what you've done to my brother!" "Kagome, you gotta get the hell outta here RIGHT NOW!!!" "I won't leave you Inu-Yasha!" "IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER!!!" "You will perish for what you did to my brother you fools!!" Kagome realized that Inu-Yasha didn't have the Tetsusaiga because it was still embedded in Monten! Kagome rushed over and attempted to retrieve the Tetsusaiga from the corpse that was once Monten. Kagome drew the Tetsusaiga from the body and heaved it to Inu-Yasha. "Kagome look out!!" It was too late for Kagome as a blast of lightning blast engulfed her. Kagome, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kagome fell in what seemed to be slow motion as InuYasha rushed to the fallen Kagome. "Don't worry about it everything's going to be fine, we'll go see Kaede and she'll fix you right up!" "I'm so sorry Inu-Yasha, I only wish that I could have spent more time with you." "No Kagome, don't say that, I know that I haven't really shown it but I care for you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you." "I love you too Inu-Yasha, I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I just wish that I didn't have to leave you so soon. Goodbye Inu-Yasha, my love…" As soon as she had said this Kagome left the world of the living and passed on to the next life. "Goodbye Kagome, rest in peace." Inu-Yasha held her close to him and gave her one final kiss before returning his attention to Hiten. "I SWEAR BY MY LIFE THAT YOU WILL PAY!!!" Inu-Yasha ran towards Hiten. "DIAMOND SPEAR BLAST!!!" Inu-Yasha slashed at Hiten as he passed by him. Hiten's eyes opened wide. 'Did I do it?' All of a sudden Hiten fell. Inu-Yasha had won the battle but had ultimately lost the war. Inu-Yasha's honey eyes filled with tears at the thought of Kagome.

Flashback

"You are so weird!" "You are such a pain in the ass!" "You are such a creep!"

End Flashback

Inu-Yasha picked up the body of his love. "Come on Kagome, let's get you home." Inu-Yasha set off back to the village to say his final farewell to Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4:The Final Goodbye

I'll Love You Forever

By jax316

A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the rights to the series, this is for entertainment purposes only!!!!!!!!! 

'Ah crap '- thinking

"Shut up!"- talking

Chapter 4:The Final Goodbye 

"So it's true, eh Inu-Yasha?" "Yes Kaede, it's true that she fell trying to help me. I already miss the sound of her voice…" Inu-Yasha's eyes teared at the thought of his lost love Kagome. "Ye must tell Miroku, Sango and Shippo, they have a right to know." "Feh, I know that…I just don't know how they'll take it."

"Where's Kagome?" "Yeah, where is she? Aren't we going to go looking for more shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Inu-Yasha could only stare at the ground, he couldn't bring himself to tell his friends the terrible news. "Spit it out Inu-Yasha!! Where's Kagome?!" "She's-she died helping me defeat the Thunder Brothers. If only I had been there to save her…" "No, not Kagome, oh god-" Sango started to sob and Miroku comforted her with a pat on the back and a hug. "There, there, it's gonna be ok, she's in a better place now." "Thank you Miroku, that really means a lot to me." "Hey Inu-Yasha, how are you going to tell Kagome's mom?" "I don't know Miroku, I really don't know…"

Inu-Yasha leaped out of the well into modern-day Japan and went inside Kagome's house. He tried in vain to fight off the tears that came from the pictures of Kagome as a young girl and started crying. It was at that moment that Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs and searched for the source of the sobbing. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" "Are you Ka-Kagome's mother?" "Yes, why?" Inu-Yasha took a deep breath in and looked straight into Mrs. Higurashi's eyes. "You're going to need to sit down and I'll explain everything…"

A few hours later, after everything had been explained and Kagome's mother had dried her eyes, Mrs. Higurashi and Inu-Yasha made plans for the memorial. "I think we ought to cremate her" "Yes, I agree with you." Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he caught the scent of Kagome's little brother Souta entering the house. "Hey mom, where's Kagome?" "Souta, there's something I need to talk to you about." "Hey Inu-Yasha, how are you?" "Souta, will you come here please?" "Ok mom" Mrs. Higurashi explained to her son about Inu-Yasha's duty to protect Kagome. Inu-Yasha took Souta aside. "Souta don't worry, she's better off, ok? Just remember one thing" Inu-Yasha lowered his voice so only Souta could hear as he dried Souta's eyes with the sleeve of his kimono. "I promise you that I will find a way to bring Kagome back!"

A few days later, a small group of family gathered at the shrine to mourn Kagome. Inu-Yasha tried bravely not to let his human emotions get the best of him. He was brought back to reality by Mrs. Higurashi turning the memorial over to Inu-Yasha for the eulogy. Inu-Yasha cleared his head and got up to the podium. "Kagome was a smart girl who I fell in love with. She brought out the best in me. She and I fought sometimes but I only found out how she felt about me before she died. I not only mourn Kagome but also yearn for her voice, touch and sight of her" Inu-Yasha faltered for a second as memories of Kagome flooded his mind. Inu-Yasha pushed the memories out of his head and continued with the eulogy. "I was there when she passed and I know she wasn't in any discomfort. I sensed she felt no pain when she died. I would also like to dedicate this song to Kagome, she taught me to trust and love again"

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero** _

**_And everything that I would want to be _**

**_I can fly higher than an eagle_**

_**For you are the wind beneath my wings**_

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero**_

_**You're everything I wish I could be**_

_**I can fly higher than an eagle**_

_**For you are the wind beneath my wings**_

Inu-Yasha's vision blurred and he broke down crying. Mrs Higurashi gave Inu-Yasha a hug and guided him off the stage and beside the pyre. Inu-Yasha place a single red rose over Kagome's heart. Kagome's mother handed Inu-Yasha the torch. "Set her free Inu-Yasha, set her free!" Tears fell from Inu-Yasha's eyes as he put the flames to the pyre. 'I love you Kagome, I swear we will be together again and you can count on that!!'

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
